vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Two Minor Characters
This page is for minor characters of the second season of that there is not that much information on. 2x01}} Dr. Lowen.png|'Dr. Lowen' by 2x01}}|Steve Coulter Dr. Lowen works in the Mystic Falls Hospital. He's a doctor. He was only seen in a deleted scene. 2x02}} Nurse_Haynes-202.png|'Nurse Haynes' by 2x02}}|Terri James Nurse Haynes works in the Mystic Falls Hospital as a nurse. Caroline fed on her and made her forget about it. 2x04}} Tow truck driver.jpg|'Tow truck driver' by 2x04}}|Brad James Tow truck driver came after Caroline called him to pick her car up. 2x05}} Jimmy.PNG|'Jimmy' † by 2x05}}|Justin Gear Jimmy was a friend of Mason. He attacked him in front of the bar cause he thought that Mason slept with Jimmy's girlfriend, Marla. Mason accidentally killed him, which triggered the curse. Sheriff_Jess.png|'Sheriff Jess' † by 2x05}}|Jason Giuliano Sheriff-2.png|'Sheriff #2' † by 2x05}}|Kevin Nichols Girl.jpg|'Girl' by 2x05}}|Courtney Lauren Cummings She offered Damon a cup of lemonade, which Mason poisoned with vervain. 2x07}} Miss Flowers.PNG|'Miss Flowers' by 2x07}}|Jackie Prucha Miss Flowers is the landlady of a small Bed & Breakfast in Mystic Falls. She is seen carrying bags into Katherine Pierce's room for her. She is heavily mentioned in the Novels, her counterpart being Theophilia Flowers. Man-207.png|'Man' by 2x07}}|Russell Durham Comegys Elena's kidnapper was compelled by Trevor to kidnap Elena. After that Trevor killed him to feed. 2x08}} Man-208.PNG|'Man' † by 2x07}}|Russell Durham Comegys Elena's kidnapper was compelled by Trevor to kidnap Elena. After that Trevor killed him to feed. 2x09}} Old Farm Woman.jpg|'Old Farm Woman' † by 2x09}}|Sandra Lafferty Old woman was compelled by Rose. Rose lived in her house. Later Katherine came and after she killed herself there, Rose tried to kill her by staking her, but instead Katherine grabbed the old lady and put her in front of her. Rose accidentally killed her. Katherine than fed on her and ran away. Father Petrova.png|'Father Petrova' † by 2x09}}|Oleg Sapoundjieva Katerina's Father was the father of Katherine Pierce. He took her daughter after she gave birth to her. He was killed by Klaus. According to his daughter, he was a Traveler. Mother Petrova.png|'Mother Petrova' † by 2x09}}|Sia Sapoundjieva Katerina's Mother was the mother of Katherine Pierce. She was killed by Klaus. Sister Petrova.jpg|'Sister Petrova' † by 2x09}}|Madison Connolly Katerina's Sister was the younger sister of Katherine Pierce. She was also killed by Klaus. Later in the episode she is shown in a sketch attached to the Petrova book along with her mother and father. 2x12}} Park ranger.png|'Park Ranger' † by 2x12}}|Ryan Proffitt Park Ranger appeared at the beginning. He saw Jules and called for backup when she killed him. Maintenance Worker.jpg|'Maintenance Worker' † by 2x12}}|George Bryant Maintenance Worker tried to help Rose and then she killed him. Eddie.jpg|'Eddie' † by 2x12}}|Jason Ferguson Eddie was killed by Rose along with his girlfriend, Jill. Jill.jpg|'Jill' † by 2x12}}|Allee-Sutton Hethcoat Jill was killed by Rose along with her boyfriend, Eddie. 2x13}} Pastor.jpg|'Pastor' by Joel Rogers Pastor appeared in the Recent Victims Memorial. Chance.png|'Chance' by 2x13}}|Michael L. Covington He is one of the Jules' Pack came to fight with Damon and Stefan. Chance is either dead or he escaped. 2x15}} Girl-1-215.png|'Girl #1' by 2x15}}|Valee Gallant Four 1864 Girls were used by Stefan just to drink their blood. Damon compelled them to leave, but they are probably dead. Girl-2-215.png|'Girl #2' by 2x15}}|Carissa Capobianco Four 1864 Girls were used by Stefan just to drink their blood. Damon compelled them to leave, but they are probably dead. 2x16}} Band_Singer.png|'Band Singer' by Brad Davis 2x17}} Frank-217.png|'Frank' by 2x17}}|Michael Roark Frank was one of Isobel's minions. 2x18}} Chad.jpg|'Chad' by 2x18}}|Mark Buckland Chad and his two buddies were compelled to pick a fight with Jeremy by Klaus. Henrynotary.jpg|'Mr. Henry' by 2x18}}|Terrence Gibney Mr. Henry is a notary who came to Salvatore Boarding House to give Elena the house. 2x22}} Deputy-1-222.jpg|'Deputy' by 2x22}}|Chris Whitley Deputy told the sheriff that he found Damon in a prison cell at the Salvatore Boarding House. Deputy-2-222.jpg|'Deputy #2' by 2x22}}|Mark Wilson Deputy #2 told sheriff that Damon has been spotted in the grill. Girl222.jpg|'Warehouse Girl' † by 2x22}}|Ashlyn Hensen Girl was a gift from Klaus to Stefan. He had to kill her to prove that he will serve him well. See also *Season One Co-Stars Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters